Trade Winds
by Sandy45
Summary: Sam and Jen miss the excitement the felt from their boyfriends when they first hooked up, and after and argument turns into a bet, they end up switching boyfriends for 11 days. Will they end up staying that way? Will they switch back? Will Jake realize th
1. Introduction

**Ok people, this is how it works I'm posting the long summary below, and if you think I should write it, then review, if like, barely anyone reviews I won't writ it 'cause noone likes it.**

Characters- all of the usual characters in PS, no new people

Summary- Sam and Jen miss the excitement the felt from their boyfriends when they first hooked up, and after and argument turns into a bet, they end up switching boyfriends for 11 days. Will they end up staying that way? Will they switch back? Will Jake realize that just because Sam's his girlfriend doesn't mean that no one else can hang out with her- unless he has anything to say about it. And will Jen decide that all Solcums are overrated?

You'll have to wait and see……

**Review if you thing I should write it, if you don't review well then its to the gutters with this one…..**


	2. They've grown a little boring

Sam looked at the ceiling of the restaurant then back at Jen.

"Why does Jake do all of these random things?" Sam asked, "I mean like we get here start talking order- then he says oh- um gotta go get something and like, sprints out of here and Ryan? follows, gosh, that is so random."

"Well at least Jake doesn't follow Ryan everywhere…." Jen inquired.

"Wait- are you saying that Ryan always follows Jake everywhere 'cause you know those two just aren't BFFs they jut don't hang out, even today was probably a struggle for them."

"Well, Jake barely ever does random things, Sam you know Jake I know Ryan they've both grown predictable."

"Yeah," Sam said, getting off track "Remember when it was like right after we hooked up we'd talk to each other and be like, yesterday me and Jake went to this or saw that- or me and Ryan snuggled in bed…" Sam said with a smile. Jen hit her,

"No nothing like that- Sam if ANTHING you Jake-"  
"Nevermind," Sam said strongly, " anyways the point is it was the little things that exited us, now we want MORE, we need to do something. Jen, Jake is fun- sometimes and like the guy of my dreams- most of the time, but I need something new."

"Yeah, but Jake is fine, Ryan is a pain after a while is boring ya know? Not to mention I often have encounters with Rachel."

"Well… Ryan rides English, that's interesting, why don't you try that?" Jen laughed,

"Sam, if it floats your boat, ask Ryan to teach YOU"

"But he's YOUR boyfriend- and I don't even want to know how, I'm perfectly find with western"

"I don't care if you hang out with him, infact that gives me an idea!"

"What?" Sam asked.

"We're both slightly bored with our guys, right?"

"Right"

"So, what if, just for fun, ok? We trade boyfriends for a week or two?" Sam nodded,

"I sort of get it then we'd realize why we miss our guys and it'd be like a lesson."

"But a fun lesson, come ON Sam, feel the excitement, new routines, new quirks and stuff like that."

"Ok, Jen, Ok I FEEL the excitement, but at the end of this thing we tell each other who we like more, OK?"

"OK"

"How do we tell them?" Sam asked.

"Tell us what?" Jake asked as he approached the table- with Ryan next to him.

"That,"

Jen began glancing at Sam, then saying " We don't like it when you randomly take off!" Sam sighed; glad Jen hadn't said anything about their bet yet, because she still had to think this over, after all Ryan was a Solcum! That made him bad, right?

Jake cleverly replied "Its none of your business."

"Jake," Sam said while Ryan and Jake sat back down, "Its my business to know your business."

"No Sam, you think its your business to know my business. And sometimes I tell you my business, but this time I'm not." Sam rolled her eyes,

"Whatever," She said, "look our food's here."

The next day

Sam was grooming Ace, getting ready to go for a ride with Jen. She gave the gelding a final pat, before tacking him up. As they headed across the playa, Sam looked for Jen. When she spotted Jen, Sam slowed Ace to a lope and headed her way. She stopped next to her fiend and said,

"Hey!"

"HI" Jen replied, " So ready fro excitement?"

"Yeah, we can go and do this silly switch boyfriends thing; but I'm not telling them."

"Oh Sam- fine. But you get to deal with Jake 'cause he's always at YOUR house not mine."

"OK, you tell him and I'll cope with it, but remember, on Monday he's all yours!"

"Now, wanna race?" Jen didn't wait for her friend to answer, she just took off and Sam urged Ace after, them, chasing after her best friend, without a care in the world.

**OK now, that was the build-up. Now it gets intreaguing. Sorry if you think its short, whatever. I hope you like it, and ignore cheesy last line, I just hafta end like that or it bugs me. So Please PLEASE PLLLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE I am beginning you REVIW! (Gosh, I even made it rhyme!)**


	3. Different Boys, Different reactions

**Ok people, thanks for the reviews…. Sorry I have not been updating I'm just like, I don't know… lazy and relaxing because of school buuuuut anyways- here's the story!**

Jake just stared at Jen, who had cornered him in school to tell him the news. He finally said,

"But Jen, we hate each other!"

"If Ryan said Ok, why can't you?" Jake thought for a minute as if the thought of Ryan doing something he didn't want to do would make him agree, but then he sighed,

"But you're Jen!" Jen rolled her eyes.

"Jake, gosh just accept it, look-"Jen said, pointing at Sam, who was walking down a hall, scribbling something on a paper "It doesn't bother Sam, she's accepted it." Jen almost missed it when Jake mumbled,

"If you would've only waited a couple of days…" Suddenly a bell rang and everyone was caught in the stampede of students running to class. Sam saw Jen and called out,

"You told him?" She saw a nod through the crowd and then shouted back,

"Oh gosh, today will be fun!"

-----After School, at River bend Ranch-------

_Jake's Thoughts:_

_Oh, Sam is so gonna get it, this will be way worse than our snowball fight on horseback. Which err, didn't turn out that well because she had no aim whatsoever and kind of hit Witch instead of me and Witch didn't like having snow pelted at her. But anyways, onto the kitchen to look for Sam. (OOC: I was actually thinking about doing that later in the story… what do you guys think of that?)_

---Ok, now back to the normal style because I'm to lazy to think like Jake----

"Oh, hi Jake," Gram said, looking up from the blueberry pie she was making.

"Do you know where Sam is?" Jake asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I think she's upstairs, she said something about having extra algebra homework." Grace looked at Jake and then said, "You can go up if you want, she's probably done by now- I hope." Jake gave a nod and went up the stairs. He knocked on her door, and heard her say "Who is it?"

Jake laughed and said, "This is your stalker."

"Oh so you're the one I saw following me with an ax!" Jake burst through the door and said, "What?" Sam looked up from her homework and said,

"Gotcha!" Jake shook his head and said,

"I might need that ax after all."

"Why- oh 'cause you're chicken!"

"I just think its one of the stupidest things you've ever done!"

"How so? I thought you thought everything I did with the Phantom was stupid!"

"Well, this might be even worse!"

"Ah, so that's saying something, isn't it?"

"Whatever"

"Ha Jake! You said whatever… now one of my lifelong goals is accomplished!"

"You know what Sam? You're really something. I just hope Jen doesn't spend all day doing math homework like you, so we can actually see a movie."

"Well Jake, you'll find out tomorrow."

"I guess I will." Jake grumbled.

------At School--------

22-34-67-8

"Ah ha! I got you, you evil locker! No one messes with me!" Sam rejoiced.

"Having fun?" Jen asked.

"Oh, you know it! When my stupid locker-" Sam stopped speaking and then began laughing. She continued, "Wow Jen, your boyfriend is something else!" Jen looked at her curiously through her glasses and squinted, then she said,

"What?" Jen peered into Sam's locker and laughed too. "Ah-ha! Isn't he sweet? Don't you wish Jake did that every now and then?"

"Oh, yeah Jen! Jake is really going to write me a note and then, not ONLY somehow get it in my locker but ALSO attach a rose to it too!"

"Don't feel too special, he did that for me almost every day!"

"Yeah, yeah well look, here comes YOUR Romeo!" Jen laughed,

"Won't this week be fun?"

"Yeah, I guess different boys have different reactions!"

**Sorry, I am lazy. Yes, very lazy. That's why this is so Short. Sorry? I hope you'll still review though! Yeah, the more reviews I get, the less lazy I'll be. If you like the idea of a longer chapter up sooner, well then PLEASE REVIEW! Or, you know just review for the heck of it!**


End file.
